NPC
THE NPCs OF WINTERHAVEN While many travel in and out of the city of Winterhaven as they pass along the Eastern Path, several key residents remain throughout the year, selling their wares, and driving the community. Over the years, they have come to call Winterhaven home, and are well-known among those that call this city their home. Their presence in Winterhaven has made it what it is today. CHARACTERS *Sir Baryel of the Eddenspire - Veteran of the Master's Guard, and sworn alley of Winterhaven, his age and wisdom have led to his position of Quartermaster of the Guard, and long-standing advisor to the Master. His Unit - The Silver Swords, were well known for their years of service to the land, and their sacrifices during the outland skirmishes of the Vale. His only son on deployment, he spends most of his evenings with his wife Becca, reading, or otherwise studying histories of the land. Disagreements in the restructuring of the Guard have p *Barney Winterspire - Owner and operator of the Raven's Claw Tavern, located within the Wrafton Inn, this middle-aged human spends most of his time mopping up the previous night's mess and drawing a crowd on busy nights. He procures specialty spirits, and enjoys one of the region's most sought after lager, Dwarven Darken-Beer. He's been the owner and operator of the tavern for the last eleven years, and continues to run the joint with efficiency and pride. His only downfall is his occasional abrasive behavior and general distrust of the local soldiers. *Mālek Mudhelm - Known throughout the city as a collector of stones, this dwarf is commonly seen in the Marketplace of Winterhaven, purchasing and selling polished stones. Often willing to craft jewelry and other desirable objects of affection, he elbows his way into most conversations looking for a good deal. He often seeks the assistance of his own customers when seeking new inventory, as he rarely leaves the city walls for fear of being eaten by bears. Perhaps now more part of his persona and showmanship than truth, he often tells stories of the great white bear that wanders the Northern Glade, and how it carried away some of his most precious work while he slept within the forest. *Balazon - A nomadic purveyor of explosives and crafting. He can often be found in the Marketplace when looking for the next custom job, or in the Baths relaxing in the steam rooms. This gnome is easily identifiable by his scar that runs along the side of the left side of his face, from eye, to chin. Not really known for his great prices, his work does represent skill and devotion to finely tuned crafts. He's always eager to try something new, at the expense of his customer. *Marrybelle Seurhaven - Human daughter to Sir Hallard of Seurhaven, she sells handcrafted trinkets of local flavor in the Marketplace. Her quiet nature is well known among others in the Marketplace, second only to her ability to seemingly disappear into a crowd without a trace. Her long red hair and bright smile is often a delight to many who wander the trading grounds each morning. *Palem and Porum - Twin Elven women who own and operate the Palem and Porum Elixer Emorium. As in tune with one another as any could possibly be, the two often finish each-others sentences, overwhelming most customers not prepared for their energy and delight. The two often dabble in concoctions desired by the customer, and are always in need of rare or otherwise unavailable ingredients for their wares. The women, born 120 years ago, have traveled most of the Eastern Path, having contacts in nearly every city along its rocky road. Always willing to discover something new - at the right price - they'll work on nearly any project if they both can be convinced of an exciting, unknown result. *The Master - Adorned in steel armor with bright blue banding across the chest plate, he has served the last two decades as ruler of Winterhaven, leading the city to become a prosperous and safe stop along the Eastern Path. His wise and fair guidance, as well as skill with the sword, have provided Winterhaven with just and as quick leadership. Many see him as a beacon in the mountains, providing protection to those small communities beyond the walls and those tradesmen whose unguarded caravans pass through during the high trade seasons. Though typically present in public life, he's recently been absent from his typical outings. Rumors have surfaced that he has fallen ill, or has otherwise been absent from his duties as leader of Witnerhaven.